


All Roads

by lemmekissurface



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmekissurface/pseuds/lemmekissurface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of P.O.Vs that all somehow mash together to make one story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Important!!:  
> This is basically a collection of 'ship' couples. And no, it's nothing explicit, but please if you have anything against Bisexual/Gay couples and things of such a manner, don't read this. Odds are you wont enjoy it quite as much, and it's a pity if you are against these things, but hey, that's your opinion.  
> So, if not, READ ON!! :3

Hot-Rod ventured into the main computer room, two servo digits pressed lightly to his commlink as he conversed with an unknown other, clearly of nothing important. He had spent the last few days struggling to pass the time without any source of entertainment and resorting himself to a 'no complaining' way of doing things. This was not the best method possible for him, but having chose it himself, thus was to be expected. Sure, he'd had quite the time talking with Override, but she was nothing too much more to entertain him.

Overall, he was simply pleased to have the other Autobots back, also including Sunstreaker. This thought provoked him to another thought; He hadn't said welcome back to the yellow mech yet. Was this rude? He did not know if it would be considered so by Sunstreaker, but he got up from his work desk none the less.

With this, Hot-Rod pushed out into the orange, stark hallways of the Ark. The ship was still smashed into the side of a mountain, just as it had always been, this did not bother him. Nor did it seem to bother any of the other team members, so no attempts of moving the bulk had ever been made. He liked it here anyways, close to civilization, yet not too close for comfort.

However, the halls were abandoned, empty of physical appearances and voices to be heard. He was the only one, and he guessed that Optimus had called upon the others for a meeting or specific jobs. None of which he had the pleasure of resorting to. He wondered if Sunstreaker did, though. The yellow mech would surely not appreciate any interruptions if he did.

Hot-Rod looked down the right of the hall, and then to the left, his yellow optics bland in expressed boredom. After doing such, he broke into an evenly paced walk down the hallway to the left, heading to the second computer lab. Surely Sunstreaker was not with the scientists of sorts, he knew. The explosions would be all too much of a risk to his lovely, and primed, paint job.

He smiled at this thought of his sparkmate's personality; It was something he always missed when Sunstreaker was off on missions that Hot-Rod was left out of. The base was so terribly lonely with out his sparkmate, sometimes he had the occasional company of Hound or maybe Mirage, but it was never quite the same companion-like feeling that he had with Sunstreaker. It wasn't exactly the same as having a friend around, or even a really close friend, instead it being the feeling of having someone terrifically close to you around. And that, was a great feeling to have.

This thought kept tapping at his processor as he shuffled his way down the hallway to the computer room, his hopes of Sunstreaker being there gradually rising to a brim sort of point. Hot-Rod pushed the door open and carefully looked around the corner, a bright white smile flashing across his faceplate when he saw the back-plates of the yellow and black mech.

Sympathy spread through him and he gave a soft, under his breath chuckle upon noticing Sunstreaker's arms crossed under his helm. The poor bot was clearly asleep, probably having been in that computer chair since his team from the mission had returned to the Ark. He bit back a small laugh and ventured up silently behind the computer chair. The yellow mech didn't move, to his relief. Hot-Rod having the strength he did, wrapped his arms under Sunstreaker's arms and lifted him up ever so slightly. "Sunny?"  
"Huh?" Sunstreaker jerked awake as if he suspected a Decepticon of picking him up, looking upwards. His neon blue optics locked with Hot-Rod's yellow ones and he instantly relaxed in the other mech's grip. He didn't do this with anyone else, not even his twin, but he trusted Hot-Rod. This required no comment to the red and orange mech, Hot-Rod knew so easily that Sunstreaker wasn't angry by his move.

Hot-Rod gave an easy and thoroughly relaxed smile. "Why are you still in this computer lab, Sunny? It's late, you should be recharging." 

Sunstreaker was quiet for a moment. He was tired, in all truth, yes. But, he still had plenty of computer work to be done, and the sooner it was finished, the sooner he would have free time with Hot-Rod. This was what he had been thinking about earlier, and he supposed that was about the time he must have dozed off and fallen asleep. His neck cables hurt from the way he'd been laying and he raised a servo to rub the general area. "I was trying to finish the work Optimus and Prowl assigned me, so I could come hang out with you after-wards."

"Well, you can hang out with me now!" The other mech chimed in a gleeful tone, taking his spark-mate's servo in his and pulling him into the halls. Those bright orange hallways had nothing on the bright yellow paint job from Sunstreaker, not at all. But, no one ever commented on his paint job negatively unless in an arguement with the mech or a really stupid Decepticon.

Hot-Rod loved his yellow paint job, he thought it was a pretty color in all truth. And he thought it was all the more prettier on Sunstreaker. Sure, he had his own few yellow specks of paint, but nothing like his current company. 

It took no time at all for Hot-Rod to drag Sunstreaker to his own dorm, closing the door with an easy click behind them. Sunstreaker sat down on the edge of the berth, leaving Hot-Rod fumbling around for the light switch for a few minutes before he found it, turning the lights on but keeping them just dim enough to not hurt a bot's optics. He noticed his present company give a tired yawn and he gave the yellow mech a light nudge on the shoulder. "Get some rest, Sunny."

Sunstreaker looked as if he were about to object, then he just stifled another yawn and laid on his side, Hot-Rod venturing himself over to the other side of the berth. He wasn't tired, not at all, but he would keep his sparkmate company none the less. Even after a few minutes though, the mech next to him was not asleep, he could tell. His breathing always leveled out when he was in a state of recharge, Hot-Rod took notice of these small, random details.

"Sunny." Hot-Rod laughed softly, setting his helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder and looking over at him. Sunstreaker rolled onto his back and the other mech shifted a bit to give him more room as his yellow optics caught with the opposing neon blue ones.

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask if you were asleep, but it's kind of a useless question now."  
"Oh. Okay then..." Sunstreaker gave a light nod. He never said anything about Hot-Rod's random commenting and things, simply and mostly because he thought it was an adorable habit. A habit he hoped the other companion would never try to break.

Hot-Rod tilted his helm in thought for a moment before he spoke up again in his usual, even tone. "Well, now you're awake still, so you can 'spend time with me' like you said." He grinned, nudging him in the shoulder ever so slightly. 

Sunstreaker smiled at this as well before placing both servos behind his companion's helm and pulling his faceplate next to his own with a brighter smile. "Right." Was all he said in return, though Hot-Rod's smile didn't dwindle any, even as the yellow mech kissed him.

It felt great to have that. Not exactly have someone to kiss, but just to have someone there with you that you knew cared. It was truly a great feeling, and it was one he experienced plenty with his sparkmate. Never once had either of the mechs complained, pushed one another away, or even had an arguement. Hot-Rod was so very pleased with knowing this, with knowing that he had his companion now and he always would.

That feeling. That was one that everyone should have the chance to feel, and Hot-Rod was terribly happy to be able to. Especially with someone he loved so much. Because that's what the feeling was meant for; For someone you loved. This thought reeled through his processor continously as he kept his lips pressed to Sunstreaker's in a sincerely pleased sort of way. That touch was rather welcoming, and he loved it all the same as well.  
He knew it wasn't something you could just replace or buy. Because it was so much more than that, so much more than just a feeling you could have momentarily. It was priceless, and it was a great thing to have. Hot-Rod loved to know this; To know that he had a companion to love like that, and that it wasn't just a faked relationship.  
Hot-Rod bit back a laugh when Sunstreaker wrapped him in an easy going hug, the sensation a bit ticklish on his sides, where the mech's arms were. Or, so to say, more to his waist if one wanted to be technical in description. He buried his faceplate in the other mech's neck with a light smile, stifling a yawn of his own now. Feeling a bit tired, he let his weight rest against Sunstreaker, leaning into his present company and holding his smile still.

Sunstreaker shifted lightly where he was laying, positioning Hot-Rod close to him enough so that he didn't have to let him out of his hug just to fall asleep. Hot-Rod smiled a bit more and relaxed against his sparkmate with a faint sigh. "I love you, Sunny."  
"I love you too, Hot-Rod." Was the reply he recieved as the other mech's helm rested against his own. He felt as tired as Hot-Rod now, which was faintly, but he could sleep if he really wanted to. But that was just it. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay awake with his companion.  
"Are you tired...?"  
"A little bit...But, I'm not going to recharge until you do."

"Same here."  
"Then I guess neither of us is going to sleep."

"Unless we fall asleep at the same time." Hot-Rod replied with another stifled and faded out yawn, snuggling up against the yellow mech and pulling the covers up to the base of his helm, and around Sunstreaker as well. He felt the other mech's engine give a pleased purring, rumble noise of sorts and Hot-Rod gave a brighter smile. It felt nice to know you made someone else happy as well, because for a while back, Hot-Rod thought he was a nobody for sure. He never even knew Sunstreaker for a long portion of his life; Never dreamt he would meet this mech; Never dreamt he'd become sparkmates with this mech.

But, it wasn't a bad thing. No, not at all. To Hot-Rod, it was easily one of the very best things that had happened to him in a long time. Whenever he had sad, negative, or just down-right despressed thoughts, he reminded himself that he had Sunstreaker still. It always seemed to make him better, always seeming to give him hope. This was his way of carrying through allot of days, quite a few of them harder than most normal average days for bots. 

He also knew that Sunstreaker's time was just the same, and he sometimes wondered if the mech resorted to thinking about the same things as he did. Maybe one day he would get up the inner workings to ask. He wasn't afraid of Sunstreaker, Primus, no. Hot-Rod knew that the bright yellow mech would never do anything to hurt him or any of his friends intentionally. Besides, him and Sunstreaker never argued, so why would he ever get so angry as to try and harm Hot-Rod? He wouldn't. That as just it.

"Sunny?" Hot-Rod looked up at him slightly, shifting a bit to press his helm against Sunstreaker's chest. He shuttered his bright yellow optics closed, listening to that lulling sound of the bot's spark beating in a rythmic and repeating way. He loved that sound, it reminded him how his sparkmate would always be there.

"Yeah?" 

"You'd never hurt me...I know that. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Of course you're right! Why would I ever hurt you? As if I'd even have a reason to!" Sunstreaker sounded a slight bit surprised, but he just shook his helm and held the mech against him. His thoughts roiled in his processor like an unhappy snake captured in a bag. He hoped he didn't somehow scare Hot-Rod.  
"I know you wouldn't." Hot-Rod replied, finding the surprise in Sunstreaker's voice. He trusted the yellow mech so much, really he did. Others on the team said it wasn't healthy to put so much trust into someone who could easily let you down.  
This often angered Hot-Rod. Sunstreaker would never let him down, he knew that. He could place his own life in that mech's servos, and he trusted him to protect it. Because he knew he would, there was no doubt in that trustful feeling. None at all that he felt.

Hot-Rod looked up at Sunstreaker again, a slight bit saddened to find that the yellow mech looked shocked. "What's wrong, Sunny?"  
"N-Nothing's wrong...But...Do I...Why would you...Do you worry about that, Hot-Rod?" Sunstreaker asked, his tone and voice faltering. He tilted his helm down at the other mech, bright blue optics focusing with his once yet again.

"No, Sunny. Never."


End file.
